11:31
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: Beck and Jade's life seem to revolve around one time: 11.31


Hey all! Thanks to all of the positive reviews on my other Beck and Jade stories, I decided to write another one-shot! It's a bit random and I trail off a bit, but other than that I hope you enjoy it. Enjoy!

It's exactly 11.31 in the afternoon when Beck meets Jade for the first time. It was her first day at Hollywood Arts and, though she would never admit it out loud, she was nervous. Like, butterflies were having a fiesta in her stomach and she thought she might not be able to keep her breakfast down. But, she's Jade bloody West and nerves won't keep her from her dreams. But, back to Beck.

They enter Sikowitz's class and sit on opposite sides of the room; Jade next to her friend from her old school, Cat, and Beck next to his long-time best friend, André. Sikowitz first introduces Jade to the class, which doesn't exactly put her in a good mood but it certainly doesn't ruin her day. Beck waves from across the room as she stands in front of the class, a small gesture at 11.31. He chooses the four of them to do an acting exercise; one that Jade would come to know well as the alphabet improv.

"Jade, Cat, Beck, and André; alphabet improv."

"What's the alphabet improv?" Jade asks, puzzled by the crazy man's instructions.

"Well, quite simply, it's an acting exercise where you have to begin every sentence with the letter of the alphabet that corresponds with the order you are in. Understand?" Jade nods and Sikowitz turns to the class. "I need a place!"

"A tropical island!" Robbie shouts the loudest and Sikowitz chooses his suggestion.

"Aaaaand go!" Sikowitz yells, starting the exercise.

"**A**mazing; how'd we get to this tropical island?" Beck begins.

"**B**eautiful place though, I can't complain." André comments.

"**C**an we get out of the sun though?" Cat complains, pretending to fan herself.

"**D**oes anyone know what that thing is in the water?" Jade asks.

"**E**els have a large population here, it's probably an eel."

"**F**reaky looking eel that is."

"**G**osh, it's so colourful!"

"**H**ow are going to get off this island?"

"**I** don't know."

"**J**ust relax, this could be fun."

"Yeah!" Cat agrees and then realises her mistake.

"Cat, you're out!" Sikowitz shouts, pointing at her.

"Fooey!" she declares and goes to sit back in her seat, pulling out a lolly from her bag while watching Beck, Jade, and André continue the scene.

"**K**angaroos live in Australia." Jade announces randomly.

"**L**iving in Australia would be fun." Beck decides.

"**M**an, that would be pretty awesome." André agrees.

"**N**ine people in my family live in Australia."

"**O**nly one person in my family lives in Australia."

"**P**eople in my family are mostly from Kenya."

"**Q**antas Airways is how we get to Australia whenever we go visit."

"**R**eally? That's cool."

"Yeah." André says and then realises he made the same mistake as Cat.

"You're out!" Sikowitz says as André returns to his seat and he nods in response, mad at himself.

"**S**teve, my cousin in Australia, always flies Qantas when he comes to visit." Beck begins.

"**T**hat's cool." Jade responds.

"**U**nder two hundred dollars is what he paid last time, that's a pretty good price."

"**V**ery good price indeed."

"**W**hy are you wearing all black?"

"**X**ylophone season, it's a depressing time for me."

"**Y**ou're beautiful." The bell rings and Beck is out the door before Jade can respond. Not that she'd know what to say, anyway.

It's 11.31 the first of many times Beck asks Jade out. She, predictably, says no. But that doesn't deter him. In fact, it appears to motivate him. Almost as if she's a challenge he needs to win. But Beck knows it's more than that. He just hopes that Jade knows that.

It's exactly 11.31 when Jade succumbs to Beck's advances on the last day of their freshman year. It's after the seventy-third time, not that she'd kept count or anything, that she reconsiders. He _did_ buy her coffee _and_ he had done this whole shenanigan seventy-three previous times. It's as he's walking away that she runs after him, stopping him in the hallway.

"Fine." It's one word, but it's enough to make Beck's day. He stands under the clock and looks up at it, taking note of the time being 11.31. He had a feeling he'd like to remember that for later.

It's 11.31 when they have their first kiss; it was their first date and Beck had gotten tickets to some summer concert festival on the beach. As it turns out, Jade absolutely adores the first band that's playing in the concert; My Key to Life. She sings along to the first few songs the band performs and tells Beck everything that she knows about them.

He's surprised to discover that they have similar tastes in their wide variety of musical preferences. They both adore Linkin Park, They Might Be Giants, Aerosmith, All Time Low, Death Cab for Cutie, Eisley, and the Arrogant Worms. They have snow cones and it's when the syrup from her grape snow cone turns her lips bright purple that he can't help but kiss her.

He's surprised when she doesn't slap him, doesn't get angry, and actually kisses him back. She's surprised that she doesn't slap him, doesn't get angry, and actually kisses him back. But, she doesn't really care about what people thought she would have done; all that matters is that she's kissing Beck and nothing in the world could possibly make her feel any more wonderful.

They've been dating for four years, it's their senior year, when Beck and Jade are relaxing in his trailer when she receives news that her father's been in a car accident. Though he doesn't approve of her dreams or her boyfriend, she dissolves into tears once she gets off of the phone. Her mother is in Milan, blissfully unaware of her husband's injuries, so Beck drives Jade to the hospital. Though he's fairly certain he probably broke the speed limit at least eleven separate times. He holds her hands for hours as they sit in the waiting room.

A nurse finally comes out an hour after they've arrived to tell them that though Mr. West has a lot of injuries and will take a very long time to recover, he will be just fine. Jade is relieved at the news and is allowed to see her father, Beck staying in the waiting room so that she can have some privacy. She returns twenty minutes later, sniffling slightly, and asking Beck to come with her.

Beck follows Jade into her father's hospital room and is stunned to see the man smiling, a sight Beck has never seen before. He extends his hand towards Beck, still smiling, and shakes it vigorously.

"Beck, I would just like to thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know that I've been a bit of a prick this whole time and this accident has made me realise what a horrible father I have been. Thank you for taking care of my daughter, you have no idea what a wonderful impact you have made in her life."

"Thank you, Mr. West."

"Jade, will you go ask the nurse to bring me another pillow?"

"Of course, Daddy." She responds immediately and leaves the room to track down a nurse. Once he's sure she's gone, Mr. West turns back to Beck.

"Boy, you better marry my daughter one day. Don't you dare do anything to ruin your chances, she needs you."

"I won't, sir."

"When you feel the time is right, I want you to propose. You have mine and her mother's blessing. Do you need help buying a ring, I would be happy to contribute?"

"No, it's fine, Mr. West. I've actually had a ring for a while now, it was my mother's. I've been thinking of asking her for a long time now."

"Well, I am sure it's beautiful. Do it when you think it's right, I'm sure you'll know when." He says and then begins to change the topic of conversation to hockey as Jade returns with a nurse in tow.

It's an hour later, when they're driving home from the hospital, that Beck decides it's time for an impromptu stroll on the beach. It's sunny and warm outside, but not devastatingly hot. They hold hands and get grape snow cones before settling down in a secluded area.

"So, why the random beach stop?"

"I felt like it."

"Hey, good enough for me." Jade replies, shrugging. She looks off into the ocean, watching ships sail along the coastline. When she returns her attention back to Beck, he's holding something in his hand.

"What's that?" she asks curiously, turning completely to face him.

"Jade, I love you and I can't picture spending the rest of my life with anyone else on this earth. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Jade's jaw drops and she'd never admit it but her eyes become misty.

"Yes! Of course!" she cries and lunges at him, tackling him in the sand to give him a passionate kiss. A few minutes later they sat back up, a bit ruffled. He slides the ring onto her finger, a platinum three stone ring with a diamond sandwiched between two emeralds, and kisses her again. He stops the kiss suddenly and pulls out his phone, checking the time. He beams and shows it to her, causing her to smile even more than before.

"11.31; right on time."

Everything that could have possibly gone wrong went wrong on the wedding day. The church they booked catches fire the night before, Jade's dress has a stain, the rings are missing, Jade has the worst stomach ache, and it's pouring rain.

But, angels seem to be on their side.

They decide to get married on the large patio the covers 95% of the backyard of Jade's parents' home in the Hollywood Hills, providing a beautiful scenery for the guests in attendance. Tori, somehow, manages to work so magic and makes the stain disappear entirely from the strapless cream gown. The rings are eventually located in André's car, under the passenger seat, and André is too overjoyed that he found them to wonder how they got there. Jade is given some pepto bismol and soon enough she feels right as rain. Speaking of the rain, it stops just long enough to last the ceremony and then resumes up right after they exchange vows; but that's perfectly alright with them, a little rain never hurt anybody.

They say "I do" at exactly 11.31.

Reviews are the peanut butter to my jelly, the yin to my yang, the Ron to my Hermione, the Mickey to my Minnie, the peas to my pod, the Beck to my Jade. Get the hint? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! By the way, My Key to Life is a band that I made up. If it's real, what a coincidence. But, as far as I know, it is not.


End file.
